The Wonderful Wide World of Demons
by Kiss and Kill
Summary: She was mildly happy with her job of dealing with animals. But after a day of hard work, he shows up with a proposition from some top secret facility. What the hell is wrong with this world!
1. Chapter 1

**_Oi! No idea what to say so..._**

**_Read and enjoy!_**

**The Wonderful Wide World of Demons: Chapter 1**

_xxxxO_

Here's a cat, there's a cat, here a cat, there a cat, everywhere a cat, cat! Little Missy had a cat. Oh my, oh me, oh!

**_xxxxO_**

She cracked her knuckles and then flexed them, grinning at the terrified cat cowering in the corner of the cold metal table. Ah! The life of a veterinarian!

With a lunge, the fat fur ball let out a yowl and leaped around her grabbing hands, scrambling for the cracked door. She let out a curse as it ran for its short diabetic life to the nearest glass door. Stupid animal…

**Thunk!**

A few children and women let out screams of fright as the calico fell over, eyes rolled up in loss of conciseness. She sighed and came out of the examination room, looming over the limp cat. She poked it once with the toe of her shoe, and then again just for the fun of it. The stupid thing had given her hell the past few days. First to get its teeth cleaned, then the declawing, and last but certainly not least, Neutering!

She chuckled at the memory of ripping the things balls out. Stupid animal was her brother's and she'd despised it the moment they laid eyes on each other. Grabbing the extra skin on the back of its neck, she lifted it up, strolling back into the room, closing the door with a slow, creepy click. Every animal in the waiting room started whimpering, hissing, cawing, and snorting, trying to pull away from their owners and make their way for the door. People yelled, animals continued to whimper, and then there was the rain of crashes and thumps… What a vet!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Oi! Yes... I know. Short chapters. But there's going to be lots of them. If they don't make any sense now, just wait a little. _**

**_Read and enjoy!_**

**The Wonderful Wide World of Demons: Chapter 2**

**xxxxO**

Oh where, oh where has my puppy gone? Oh where, oh where could he be? Maybe up your butt around the corner! Heh!

**xxxxO**

He grunted, he pushed, and then he shoved. Brute strength had been his thing. All that unwanted power had to be used up somehow every day and this was the perfect job for it! Almost…

"And to the left you see our Pro letting off some unwanted energy! A bit masculine, wouldn't you say ladies?" A few women giggled at the guide's words and batted their lashes at him, blushing at his sweat covered muscles. Stupid bitches.

_"I heard that! Keep your mind on your work!" _

He growled and shoved the bulky Boitsukai demon away, glaring at the chestnut haired co worker. He was going to give her a piece of his mind on break! Just then the loud ring in his mind signaled it was indeed time for a break.

Walking down the long worn out path through the brush, he pulled his shirt off, groaning as the cool breeze blew over him, bringing his much wanted calming of the mind. But then those rage filled words rang into his head once again.

_"Where are you? It's called keeping to the schedule!" _

There goes his calm state of mind.

**"I'm coming, so shut up already! You've been bugging me all day!" **

_"Then you might want to stop acting so disgraceful and do what you're told! I don't know what the boss saw in you…" _

And with that, he took off, rueful look on his face. That was the last straw! He skidded to a stop in the huge field filled with groaning sweaty workers and squinted around for the one person he dreamed of getting back at.

"Sango!" he yelled, leaping over a group of people and sprinting toward the sour faced girl at the moment. "I've had enough of your bickering!" She looked up at him and held out a hand, letting him run right into it.

He did a flip and landed on his back. Hard. Before he could do anything else she smashed a foot down onto his stomach, glaring down at him, magenta eyes blazing.

"I'd shut your mouth right now…" she hissed, digging her heel in. "I've been under so much pressure it's not even funny! Your one of my best workers, but I can't afford to let anyone slack one bit!" She pulled her foot away and grabbed his hand, jerking him back to his feet. "Now! How about you go take a break and keep your little **friend **company. I'm not sure he can take much more brain damage today."

And with that, she turned on her heel, quietly walking away with her two tailed cat following behind with a mew.

What a crazy woman…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Oi! This has got to be the shortest chapter I've ever written. It's basically three paraghraphs long. It might not make much sense now, but just wait till later. You'll see!**_

**_Read and enjoy!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_The Wonderful Wide World of Demons_: Chapter 3**

**_

* * *

_**

"Next!"

Hiss, scratch, jump, and then run. That was the only thing in the odd looking cat's had in mind. She was not going to some mortal pet doctor! Never!

Until two soothing hands caught her around the middle, lifting her up carefully. Huge jewel like pink eyes glittered in amazement as she looked at the beautiful veterinarian. Maybe seeing what they did to undomesticated animals would be a smart thing after all.

"What a weird looking cat. Oh well. I'm sure Mr. Blonde and Boring wouldn't mind taking a look at it." And before she knew it, the vet had shoved her into the arms of a passing teen helper. The incompetent, selfish, stuck up little brat! Kirara hissed at the girl's turned back and then went around a corner. Damn!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Oi! Look! I have a longer chapter! I told you! And you'll get some plot out of this one too! _**

**_Read and enjoy!__

* * *

_ **

_The Wonderful Wide World of Demons_: Chapter 4

* * *

The door was locked; heater on high, dinner cooling on the counter, and the heating pad was warming up for her back. Now all she needed was a nice long hot shower. She peeled off the thick sweater she'd been wearing and poked her sore and hard shoulders with a tender finger, hissing in pain. Stupid heavy cats…

Striping off the rest of her clothes, she stepped into the running shower, sighing as the scorching hot water cascaded down her back. The pleasures of modern appliances. Not that she'd ever be without them. After a good hour, but seemed only half, she got out, robe on and hair up in a towel. Her apartment was small, but cozy. Just the way she'd always dreamed. But enough with the dreams! To the food!

The TV dinner sat on the counter, it was cold again. She really needed to cut down on the shower time, or at least make dinner after she took the shower. Oh well! She snatched it up and went out into the living room, plopping own in her overly plush chair. Chopsticks poised, she turned the TV on, surfing to Animal Planet. She had a fascination with the creatures. Just not the cats… Yuck! She hated the things. They were lazy, mostly fat if house breed, and violent as hell. Dogs were her thing, but they didn't allow them in the complex. Sigh…

The dog show was on; maybe they'd show her favorite dog tonight. It was the big ones. Ehem… She didn't know much about the categories, but the toy, terrier, and umm…. That was about it. There was a few cute ones, some puffy, some close to hairless, but then an old woman walked the apple of her eye out. A beautiful husky, its coat shimmering silver and white, pure gold eyes- Wait! **_Gold? _**Huskies did not have gold eyes. Blue maybe, but gold? Unless here endless useless info on the breed was wrong. Probably was. But that one eyed old lady looked a bit suspicious to her. She snorted and inhaled the rest of her food. Naw.

She got up from her comfy chair, throwing her garbage away and turned the TV off. Enough of that. She'd get a migraine if she watched it to long. Stupid nerves. She prone to the things. The few things that caused them were: Axe, bright lights, the few fat gassy people on the bus, and her favorite, Kikyo. Her noisy boss. But still a good friend at times. She had a way with all animals that amazed her beyond belief. She could calm any scared hurt animal on a rampage, put them to sleep without any drugs, and cared for each one as if it was a human child.

She sighed, tapping a few fingers to her chin in though. She was jealous of her friend at times, but it was nothing to get worked up to much about. Sure, she got more money then her, was friend with all the pet owners and co workers, and was nice and pretty to knock it all off, but she was proud to be her friend. She quickly padded to her room, closing the curtains and pulling her robe off. She'd had a bad experience with peeking perverts before.

She pulled on a pair of panties and an over sized T and sat down on the bed, brushing her wet hair out. She loved her hair. It never went frizzy or stuck out at odd angles if she went to bed with it wet.

Well, just as she was finishing and pulling the covers up to go to sleep, there was a knock on the door.

Growling, she got back up and stomped to the door, opening the door to see the dark purple eyes of a man. She blinked. A hot man at that. She nervously licked her lips and opened the door a little wider, letting it catch on the latch chain.

"Can I help you?" she asked, pulling the shirt down a little farther.

He frowned and crossed his arms across his chest, eyes narrowing. What was that for? He was the one knocking on her door! "Are you Higurashi Kagome?" he asked in a gruff voice, sounding a bit aggravated. She shyly nodded her head. "Can I come in for a little? I have a proposition for you."

A proposition…? She cocked an eyebrow. Might as well here what the hell he's talking about. Stifling a yawn, she closed the door and undid the lock, opening it all the way. "Sure. Come on in." He stepped in wearing the most peculiar clothes she'd seen a why'll. They like old fashion stuff! A short sleeved kimono and hakama stopping just above his ankles, hand woven straw sandals, and **really **long black hair, tied loosely at the bottom just to keep it out of his face. But he was still the hottest guy she'd seen in weeks.

The only guys she saw every day were Hojo, old fat dudes brining in their sick cats, bleck, and the bus driver. But as soon as he stepped in, he didn't go anywhere. Just stood there. She closed the door and cleared her throat, gesturing toward the living room.

"You can come and sit down. I guessing this might take a why'll?" He nodded his head, boldly walking past her as if he owned the place. There go the looks.

Guys might be cute, but have personalities like cavemen. To put it plain, they were bastards.

Well, she bit down her anger and went into her living room to find him seated lazily in her chair. Her soft, bright red chair! She'd sworn her face had gone red with anger by then.

Yet again. **Bastard!**

So, she took the couch. Just as she was about to say something… "You might want to brace yourself for something…weird." He said flatly, almost looking ready to roll his eyes.

She narrowed her eyes into a bored look and propped her elbow up on her knees, chin on her palm. "Weird? Try me, bub. But before that. Who in the hell are you? I never got a name and you show up at," she paused looking at the clock ion the VCR, "ten at night and I don't even know you."

He grumbled something under his breath, but gave in anyhow. "Names InuYasha. There. Happy now? Anyways, you've been chosen by the Universal Tours of Feudal Demons. UTFD for short. It's a once in a life time thing and you are one of the few humans to be there. I'm sure you'll know a few others once we get to the meeting place. Now-"

"Whoa there, buddy! What are you talking about? I don't know any UTFD! And aren't demons kind of… fairy tale monsters that capture the princess and the big buff samurai come and rescue them?"

InuYasha snorted and stood up. "Far from it, little girl. Some demons are monsters and kind of evil, but most are fine. The ones that haven't been able to adapt to live with humans quietly are the ones that devolve. Like from a human to a money to some other weird thing. Get it?"

"Uh… No!"

He smacked a hand to his forehead with a growl. "Why do you all have to be the same…? Okay then! UTFD is a group of people that can travel through time and show people that will one day be scientist of something more so that it might help them in the future! Like demons and how they turn into domesticated dogs and cats they are today!"

How they turn into the dogs and cats of today… **_What! _**

She let out a chuckle and that turned into a laugh, then the full fledged laughing, tears in the eyes and all. She fell back against the couch, clutching her sides and rolling from side to side. After a few minutes she rolled off the edge and sat up, taking in deep breaths and wiping her tears away.

Standing up, she sniffed and let out another short laugh. "This has got to be the craziest prank I have ever had pulled on me. Who sent you to do this? Kikyo? Hiroshi?"

She laughed a little more and looked up at him, stopping instantly at the stern look on his face.

"You aren't kidding, are you…?" she said quietly, holding her jaw from dropping.

"Duh. Why would I waste my time coming here to this dump? I'm forced into doing this. It's called a job!" She flinched and bit her lip, giving him a watered look.

"Do I have to do this?" she asked, looking down quickly. His eyes were really starting to eat at her nerves.

"If you want to be famous one day."


	5. Chapter 5

O-kay then. I know it's been a while since I've updated. Eh... Well, make that a long time! Almost an entire year... So, here's an update! My life has been what you would call... drama. Guys fighting, preps blackmailing, being the other woman in a relationship. All that fnacy stuff. I do have a life, ya know! Plus I have lost my intrest in Inuyasha, as hard as that is to believe. The only thing I like about it anymore the reading and occasionaly writing fics. The shows just to long now a days and the plot is thining dangerously. It's the same thing over and over again. Getts tiring. And once you discover the pleasures of a boyfrined, there's not much else in your mind. -

Anyhow, I haven't been able to spit up ideas like I used to. There's just to much happening to me and my drop in intrest. So, I'm not going to update on anything much after this. Maybe occasionaly when I finish a chapter. Don't get your hopes to high. I'm a lazy person who really doesn't care about finishing stuff. Even that one essay that's worth more then half my semester grade. '

**I don't own Inuyasha and really don't want to.**

**_Read and Enjoy!_**

**_

* * *

_ **

_The Wonderful Wide World of Demons:_ Chapter 4

* * *

**Ding Ding!**

**_Famous…?_**

_**Famous!**_

"Ok then… Now you've sparked this ones interest," she said, leaning forward.

He got a guilty look on his face and he looked away. "Ah… Well, one of you is going to be famous. A key person to medical production for both animals and humans. By what they've told me at least."

Kagome frowned leaning forward even more. "What do you mean 'one of you'?"

"Someone in your work center. Like I said before. You might see some people you know on the tour." She let out a growl and crossed her arms across her chest. Just great! That meant it was obviously Kikyo! The perfect person for the job!

She stood up and stomped to the kitchen, completely ignoring the strange looking guest. He struck a nerve and she wasn't about to let him know. But there was the thing that when ever someone mentioned Kikyo's achievements, she got in a bad mood. Things like being grumpy, snappy, and just a plain out loud bitch! She busied herself with making a cup of coffee; filling the container with water, dump it in, tossing some ground up beans, and all that junk.

"I'm guessing I said something you didn't like?" She jerked her head up to glare at InuYasha, a smirk gracing his face and driving her crazy.

She went back to her doing, setting the machine and glancing at him, the smirk still on his face. "It's none of your business. Now, if you'd so kindly leave-"

He put a hand out, stopping her from exiting the kitchen. "I'm to get everyone on my list to come. You're the last one, girl! If you don't come, I don't get my money. Just do it!"

"No!" she yelled, pushing his arm away, and then shoving roughly against his chest. He didn't budge. But he didn't seem to take being pushed so lightly. Faster then she could think, he grabbed her arms, slung her over his shoulder, and ran out the door!

What the hell! She was being kidnapped!

Just as she opened her mouth to scream, he dropped her onto the ground, butt first. She groaned and glared up at him. "What are you doing with me? I said no!" But he only looked away from her, taking his surroundings. Did he never know where they were?

Then since he wasn't going to acknowledge her in any way, she decided to look around herself. Her jaw dropped.

Before her sat a huge metal arch, boxes, gadgets, and levers sticks out on the sides. Inside it, a low blue pinkish light glowed, odd white spheres floating about in a creepy yet comforting feeling. But the light didn't seem to be coming from the arch itself. But deep, like down a few steps, down, a wooden box looking shape down below was giving off the light and orbs like a factory spitting out candy or cars. She leaned forward, still on her hands and knees, and tried to get a closer look when-

"Stay away from there!" InuYasha grabbed the back of her shirt, yanking her back. She let out a squeak as she fell to lie on her back, looking right up at the grumpy face of the black haired man.

With a glare she crossed her arms. "And why do I have to do that? I'm supposed to go through there and look at animals, right?"

He growled and held out a clenched fist. "Yes," he muttered through his grinding teeth, "But you need to go through some quick words with Sango. So you don't get yourself eaten before we can find you!" She flinched as he yelled the last few words, eaten an obvious no-no.

Just as she was about to comment, there was a loud crack and it went dark, the occasional orb floating by. She let out a yelp, grabbing onto InuYasha's leg. She was not great with the dark… But what surprised her the most was that InuYasha didn't push her away. So, in an attempt to get a little more comfort from him, she pulled herself up and latched onto his arm, eyes closed to try and lessen the hard darkness from her terrified mind. He just grumbled something and stiffened a little.

The whirl of machines and a few clicks later, a faint light from a small bare bulb flickered on, giving her a chance to sigh in relief.

There was a giggle, and a clear friendly voice. "Got yourself another little friend, InuYasha?" someone said behind them. She looked down to see that she was still holding onto InuYasha's arm and quickly let go, a warm blush covering the apples of her cheeks.

InuYasha had a sour look on his face as he dusted imaginary germs off his arm, flicking his gaze back behind him and then back at her. "No. She's a wimpy one, Sango. How could she be a great savior? 'Finding millions of cures for demon, human, and animal alike!' my ass…" he said and sat down on a chair, crossing his arms and legs spread wide in a manly manner. She quickly looked away from him, her blush brightening.

The same giggled rang out again and a woman stepped out of the shadows, a clipboard in her hand and dressed in a stiff looking tour guide outfit. "The other one was the same way! And they look oddly alike, wouldn't you say? Oh well! Now, let's get down to business, shall we?"

Oddly…alike…? **Kikyo! **

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms, looking away from both of the odd people in front of her. The woman called Sango cleared her throat and frowned, pulling a pencil from where it sat behind her ear, aiming it carefully at Kagome's head. With a quick flick, the eraser end jabbed the stubborn young woman in the back of the head and got a nice 'ow'.

She whipped around, glaring at Sango. "As I was saying," the guide started, narrowing her eyes back at Kagome, "You have been courtly chosen to be a member of one of the most important groups to pass through the small yet happy feudal era of Japan! It is the place of origin to all demons across the lands. Even those cute little western ones called elves and dwarves! They're just extremely evolved, highly intelligent demons! There are millions over billions of breeds, species, and hybrids of demons, making it extremely difficult to record down things about them.

"And then there's the evidence that the easily frightened of that time might call upon us much drastically unwanted army if they find many of us, spread out with high tech equipment to study and research these odd beasts. As of that, we can only take a few people at a time and each group must be spread out as not to attract attention. And since some people or demons find it rather amusing to see humans or foreigners suffer, we have given each of you a guardian to protect you at all times in case of an attack!"

As Sango finished, InuYasha was already snoring and Kagome just stood there with her mouth wide open. After a few seconds she closed her mouth and blinked. "Well… Erhm… Who is my guardian?" she asked timidly, not really wanting to know that answer.

Another wide smiled met her. "That is to be chosen by the guardians! They pick who they want! That way the pair doesn't argue and things like that. Well, before you can go anywhere, we'll have to get you some…uh, pants or a skirt maybe?"

"Wha…?" She looked down and her face went red. She was still in nothing but a big T-shirt! She slapped her hands down over the edge of the shirt, tugging it down.

And InuYasha had had the chance to see her panties! Now her face was red with fury. She whirled around, took a few steps up to the snoring man, raised a hand back and, well, you can guess what she did…


End file.
